The Day I Was Attacked By A Sprinkler System
by Sutefu
Summary: Not completed yet..I haven't really had much time. The title basically says it all, and yes, I know, it's started out kinda slow...but..well, I'll have it done as soon as I can!!


Title: The Day I Was Attacked By A Killer Sprinkler System Author: Me, duh!(Sutefu) Rating: PG-13 for slight use of bad words [::smacks Harry and Ron's hands:: naughty!] Summary: I think you read this BEFORE you decided to read my fic.right? Review: please! ^-^ Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter..as you can tell.(thank the gods.) But I do own this fic(I think).just..not the people. And Sara the Border Collie is MINE.don't believe me? Come to my house-she's meh dog! Heheh..well.Please read and review! I never get ANY reviews!!!!! ;_;  
  
"Ron, have you ever wanted to know more about the Muggle world?" Harry asked Ron while they were sitting on his couch. You see, Vernon had gone mad. So mad that he was crazy. Harry, frightened, called the police up, who, in turn, sent Uncle Vernon to an institution, wife and child along with him. Rather funny story, actually. So now Harry has the house ALL to himself! Yay. "Um.," replied Ron, scratching his chin and pretending to concentrate on the question. "No." he finished. "Oh come on, Ron! There's tons of cool things that I could show you that Muggles have that the wizarding world *doesn't*. It'd be fun!" Harry tried to sound as convincing as possible. But it was true! Muggles did have some pretty neat contraptions. "Oh, come on Harry! Muggles are useless! They don't *have* any neat contraptions!" Ron snapped. "You *hate* your Muggle guardians, so what are you doing sticking up for them now?" "I'm not sticking up for *them*!" Harry replied coolly. "I'm sticking up for their appliances," Harry grinned. Ron didn't argue. He just crossed his arms and tried to look angry. "Besides," he continued. "Your dad likes the *contraptions* a lot, doesn't he?" "Dad likes *everything*," Ron scoffed. "Except You-Know-Who.." he shuddered. "Then again, *no one* likes You-Know-Who.." Ron trailed off. "Ron, Muggle appliances have nothing whatsoever to do with Voldemort." Ron flinched. "Don't say that name!" he yelled. "You don't have to yell, I'm sitting right next to you!" "Sorry.." "It's alright.." Harry stood up. "I'll be right back," he told Ron. "Don't move a muscle. And whatever you do, *don't* touch anything!" Harry ran upstairs to his room. "I'm going to change clothes, it's boiling out there!" he called from the top of the stairs. "Whatever," Ron called back. "Just make it fast!" Ron sat back on the couch. He looked around the living room. Was this a common Muggle house? It had a fireplace with a mantel and several pictures on top of it. Ron snorted. He could move..it wouldn't hurt anything. He stood up, bending backwards to pop his back several times, then walked over to the pictures, studying them. They were hideous! Not one was of Harry. All of them had that fat blubber boy commonly known as Dudley. Ron had only seen him once, but he knew that that boy was ugly! He was angered by the fact that Dudley had been so mean to his best friend for so long, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it now. Dudley and his mother, Petunia, had left around two weeks ago to buy a house near the institution where Vernon was now being kept, leaving Harry in the house alone. Harry was grateful for that, though. It meant no more long agonizing summers, freedom, and best of all, no more Dudley! Harry was going to redecorate as soon as he could, but had invited Ron, Fred and George(who were out in the front yard the whole time..doing who knows what) over for a week. Ron sighed. Why did he even bother to argue with Harry? It was pointless! Since they had used the fireplace to get over to Harry's house, he hadn't actually seen the outside of it, or the neighborhood. He hadn't seen it the first time, either, actually. Ron continued to look at the thousands of 'Dudley' pictures that were still on the mantel. It was disturbing. "Ron, I'm done!" Harry called from the top of the stairs, now wearing a T-shirt and jean shorts. Ron smiled at him. "I suppose I will go," Ron finally gave in. "But what about the twins?" "They can come, too. As long as they don't cause any mischief." Of course Harry knew that that was near impossible for the twins: to go somewhere and not cause an ounce of trouble. Even at school, every day, they had to have a little fun. "Might as well get going," Harry nodded in Ron's direction and hurried down the stairs. "I suppose so," Ron looked down. "What's the matter, Ron? It's just a little walk through the neighborhood. You might actually enjoy it. We'll be back in an hour or so." "An hour?!" Ron cried. "That's too long to be gone!" he gave Harry an exasperated face. "Oh come off it, Ron. We've spent longer in detention!" "Yeah...but.." "No buts, Ron. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be back. I promise." "Oh, alright...let's get going then." And with that they headed for the door. 


End file.
